A Quartet's Christmas
by TCONilhilm
Summary: Butters was use to being alone on the holidays but never anything like this, he was ready for another dark Christmas before Kenny showed up under his window. A Christmas special for a Trio's fight! Thought it would be something fun to write and it was, practically wrote itself, this can be read without reading a Trio's fight but a few things will not make sense telling you know.


Alright some things to cover before we get started. First, this falls in the timeline before Chaos and Majorine could really show up in Butters view, they were just voices in his head at this point so about halfway threw chapter one does this take off. If anything else confuses you I'll post the answers to it the best I can in the next update of a trio's fight. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Christmas eve, time for family to be together, a fire going with the kids trying to open their presents early and teenagers actually behaving for once to spend time with their parents.

Except for when you lived in South Park, Colorado.

Getting a normal Christmas in this town took more then a miracle, you were either blessed for the few days or Token's family with security surrounding their house for the whole week.

No one really had it easy, but at least most houses had their parents there.

Not the case for Lepold 'Butters' Stotch this Christmas. His parents had gone back to Hawaii for Christmas and didn't bring him along cause he had been grounded for talking to himself and yelling back when they scolded him for it.

Butters honestly hated it, sure he shouldn't have just yelled at his father like that but calling Chaos and Majorine imaginary set him off. He wouldn't stand for it, they were his friends and they meant a lot to him damn it! So now he was alone in a dark house for Christmas, sure worse had happened but at least he was usually with other people...

Butters sighed as he sat on his bed looking out his window at the fresh snow falling and hitting the floor, all the other houses were lit up and he could hear the music from the house next door. He watched with a sad face as he crossed his arms looking down.

"Merry Christmas..." he muttered into the quite house. Majorine and Chaos were quite knowing nothing they could do would cheer him up right now.

* * *

Kenny honestly hated Christmas with his family. His father would be getting drunk and so would Kevin, they would start screaming and his mother would get dragged in and he would be left on the couch trying to comfort a crying Karen. He also didn't have any way to get Karen a present and it hurt, she deserved every gift in the world but he couldn't give anything to her... maybe take her out for a night as her guardian angel to make sure she was happy...

But she would also want Kenny to be happy and he couldn't do that as her guardian angel... what did he do, what did he do...

Gah... he needed a walk to think about it more. After making sure Karen would be okay alone he slipped on his parka and headed out into the freezing cold that was South Park, maybe he could stop by Kyle's and ask him for some advice about Karen and how to make sure she would be okay.

Walking down the same street as always he looked around at all the lit up houses and silhouettes of families by the tvs or doing other things. He frowned as he looked forward, he knew his family couldn't have anything like that but he could wish damn it. Wish for a happy warm Christmas for him and Karen, with lots of food and wonderful gifts for her that wouldn't be ruined by his drunk family. He stopped at a dark house and looked up feeling a quick tweak of his heart before it vanished. Butters house... they must have gone on vacation for the holidays, maybe gone back to Hawaii, he wouldn't put it past them. He wished he could have wished Butters a Merry Christmas, and maybe even steal him away for some fun on new years.

Maybe even get a kiss

He sighed and went to walk past before pausing and looking back up at the house squinting his eyes, was that...? Wait that was- that was Butters in the window! What was he doing in a completely dark house? Why did he look so sad? Kenny frowned and moved closed seeing if he could get his attention, he waved his arms and smiled under his parka as Butters blinked and pressed against the window to see him before waving back with a small smile. Kenny looked around before moving closed to the house and jumping into the tree climbing it before moving over to the window and knocking on it chuckling at Butters surprised face. He pulled down his parka and looked up at Butters with a smile before mouthing

 _'Open the window? I would love to talk'_ He saw Butters read his lips and think for a moment biting his lip before unlocking his window and pushing it open offering him a hand.

"Come inside, I'd rather not let all the hot air out." he said with a smile as Kenny looked at his hand before taking it and jumping inside letting out a breath as warm air surrounded him.

"Thanks a bunch Butters. And this would be easier to talk." he hummed smiling looking over to him, Butters smiled back as he closed the window and sat down on the bed.

"No problem Kenny, but what brings you over here? Shouldn't you be with your family?"

* * *

Butters was surprised when he saw Kenny outside his house, he was even more surprised when he climbed up his tree just to talk to him. Left him with a warm feeling knowing that someone wanted to go out of their way to talk to him. Especially if it was Kenny, he was one of the best kids in his opinion in this town. He blinked at him as Kenny frowned from the question and sat back on his bed.

"Couldn't I ask the same thing Butters? Why on earth are you alone in a dark and quite house on Christmas eve?" Butters knew Kenny was just wondering why he was alone but wow... that stung more then he thought it would.

"Hey I asked you the question first mister." he said pouting as Kenny looked at him before chuckling and placing a fist on his cheek "Alright fair enough I suppose. I went on a walk because I need to think of something to do for Karen, I didn't have any money to get her a gift or anything. I want her to have a happy Christmas but I'm not sure how to do it..." Kenny trailed off looking down at his feet trying to think of something, anything but sighed when he couldn't and looked back at Butters. "What about you?" Butters looked at him and sighed pulling his knees up.

"W-well I got grounded a few days ago and my parents didn't bring me on their trip to Hawaii for Christmas cause I was being such a bad son... I didn't mean to yell at my dad but he was just getting on my nerves so much that day." He said sadly as Kenny sat up looking angry. "k-kenny what's with the face?" He said confused as Kenny scoffed.

"I'm sorry but what? Your parents left you behind because you finally talked back? They had it coming and they left their child alone for Christmas!" Butters blinked in shock at him, he had never really ever had anyone get angry over him like that.

"A-aw Kenny it's okay. I'll survive alone for a few days, they'll be back in a week or so. Nothing I haven't done before." He blinked in surprise at Kenny's scoff.

"That doesn't matter! It's fucking Christmas Eve and your parents left you behind! I can't bring myself to accept that, you deserve so much more Butters." he said honestly in a way that it made Butters push his knuckles together in embarrassment, Kenny really way too nice to him. Majorine giggled in his head as she spoke.

 _'I really like Kenny, I just want to give him a big hug! He's so kind to you Butters it makes me so happy.'_ Butters couldn't help but smile at that as Chaos said a few words as well.

 _'I respect him as Mysterion, but Kenny is a pretty okay person in my book. He doesn't have to suffer like the others.'_ He said causing Butters to chuckle happily. Kenny thought both the smile and laugh were directed towards him as he scratched his head looking bashful, he wasn't sure what he said but he would like to keep Butters smiling if he could.

"Thank you for thinking like that Kenny, it means a lot to know someone will." He said before blinking and gasping as an idea came to mind "Kenny I just got a great idea! And this way we can both have a good time for Christmas!"

Kenny blinked at him surprised where that had come from.

"Oh? Care to share it with me?" he chuckled.

* * *

Kenny had to give it to Butters, this was a really good idea, honestly it sounded amazing to him. After Butters finished explaining his plan Kenny smiled and gave him the tightest hug he could manage.

"Butters you're a genius! This is the perfect idea and Karen will be so happy! Oh I can't thank you enough Butters really." He looked at the boy and smiled at the bashful blush on his face "Come on lets go get all this ready!" He jumped down and hurried out of Butters room laughing as Butters cried out to wait for him, he heard Butters footsteps as he jumped down the stairs turning on the lights as he went.

They had a lot of work to do, and some things to wrap!

* * *

Karen McCormick knew her family didn't have much and that she shouldn't ask for things she didn't deserve. She had her doll from Kenny, clothes on her back, and her guardian angel that protected her. She couldn't ask for anymore, she didn't need anything more. Sure things were hard sometimes but it wasn't the end. That's what she always kept saying that...

Though, she wished that Kenny and her guardian angel were here right now...

She sighed and curled up holding her doll as she looked down at her bed listen to her family argue. She was glad Kenny wasn't here right now to get dragged into it as well, that was the one thing he didn't need right now. He had been so stressed lately and she wasn't sure why but she wished she could make it better. She blinked and looked up at seeing something most past her window before gasping and hurrying over and opening it smiling at seeing her guardian angel.

"I wasn't sure if you would show up today..." He looked at her and shook his head.

"I'll always show up for you Karen. No matter what. Never forgot that." He stuck out a hand for her to take causing her to blink in surprise. "Now, please, come with me, I want you to enjoy Christmas in the way you deserve. You've been more then good this year." She gasp in excitement before pausing and hugging her doll looking at him sadly.

"But what about my brother Kenny? I don't want to leave him alone and worry him... he deserves a good Christmas more then I do." She couldn't leave Kenny behind, not after all he had done for her. She blinked as her angel smiled and kept his hand out to her.

"You're brother will get to enjoy this night with you I promise. I've called for an alliance with someone I know and he will get your brother. My job might be to protect you Karen but if your brother will make you happy then I'll help him as well." He said as Karen smiled and moved over taking his hand.

"Thank you so much guardian angel... you're always there when I need you." She said happily nearly tearing up as Mysterion pulled her out her window and into a hug before putting her on his back.

"I will always be there. I aspire to live up to the title you've given me Karen." he said softly trying his best not to break character. "Now lets hurry, we have a place to be for this." He said before jumping down and running off with her leaving their cold house behind for the holidays. She looked around seeing the streets pass as things started to get dark, where was he taking her? She trusted him no doubt about it but she was still curious. Before she could say anything he stopped and let her down outside a lit house and blinked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your Christmas will be here, and I'm sure you'll love it. Merry Christmas Karen." He said moving to leave, she turned around quickly before hugging his back tightly letting out a breath.

"Thank you guardian angel! Thank you so much for everything! One day I'll find a way to pay you back I promise okay?" He blinked and looked back at her in surprise before smiling warmly and hugged her back for a moment.

"Oh Karen, you'll never need to pay me back." He nudged her chin up with his hand "You're happiness is all I will ever need." he said before rubbing her head and running off climbing over a fence and vanishing into the dimming light of South Park. She blinked and smiled before turning back towards the house and stepping up to the door before knocking on it the best she could and waited.

* * *

Butters jumped when he got the knock on the door and looked over letting out a breath, Kenny sure worked fast! He smiled at Chaos and Marjorine's words of encouragement and opened the door looking down at her.

"Well howdy there Karen! I knew you would be coming, come on inside out of the cold!" He moved out of the way and let her inside humming as she moved inside and looked around in wonder, the house was slightly decorated and very warm. She hugged her doll tighter and looked over.

"You knew?" She asked in wonder as Butters closed the door and winked at her.

"Yep a little birdy came and told me everything. I was all alone for the holidays so having the chance of having you and Kenny over was the best thing I could have asked for this Christmas, it was the least I could do." He said as Karen blinked in surprised.

"My angel came to you?" She had a tone of wonder in her voice as Butters chuckled.

"Ah well, actually will you promise not to tell anyone this?" She blinked and nodded as Butters lead her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. "Well actually, his enemy did professor chaos. I know him a bit better then anyone else in the town." He laughed at himself for now true that was as Chaos snickered as well listening to Karen's shocked gasp. "But don't worry! He and your angel have a truce for the holidays, in fact Chaos is going to get your brother so we can all spend Christmas together. Just don't tell anyone I know Chaos okay? I can't have them coming to chew me out every time something happens." Karen blinked before smiling and nodding.

"Your secret is safe with me Butters!" She said happily holding her doll as Butters let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks Karen, now, while we wait for Kenny I was wondering if you wanted to get ready for the holiday?" He smiled at her as he pulled out some makeup kits from under the pillow next to him. "I've learned to do makeup rather well, you want to look pretty for Kenny?" Karen gasped looking at him in shock before it changed to excitement at his smile and nod that it was okay.

"Yes yes please! I want to look pretty for Kenny!" Butters giggled and tilted his head with a smile.

"Of course Karen! Now hold still and I'll make sure this all looks good." he hummed his voice a slightly higher pitch but a lot softer sounding. She didn't think on it too much as he started to do her make up and gave her a really pretty dress. Majorine was happy she could help Karen feel pretty, the girl deserved it. She smiled and clapped her hands together watching Karen spin around giggling with her doll in her new dress, it was nothing special but Butters had made it just for her. "Just be careful not to rip it okay?" At her nod Majorine went over to play with her as Kenny set the rest of the surprise up.

* * *

After ten more minutes Kenny had finally gotten everything ready, a gift from him, one from mysterion, one from chaos, and one from butters. Everything to make this Christmas perfect for Karen. he placed them all down on the porch before ringing Butters doorbell pulling his hood down so he looked a bit disheveled, Chaos wasn't exactly gentle when it came to things like this. He chuckled at the fact they were using their super hero aliases for this but found it rather fitting, he looked up as the door opened and was tackled to the ground from a hug from Karen.

"Ah- Karen! You're already here? I didn't expect you to be here yet!" he said in surprise looking down at her. He lost his break seeing her in light make up and the dress butters had made "Karen... you look amazing." he said quietly as she smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Oh Kenny it's been wonderful! Butters did my makeup and gave me this amazing dress and I love it so much! And now you're here and this day is just perfect!" Kenny smiled and picked her up spinning her around.

"Well I think it's about to get a lot better, while Chaos was dragging me around he and Mysterion also left gifts for you along with me and Butters." He said with a smile showing the four boxes, one had a green question mark, another had a sliver helmet painted on, one was orange with a hand drawn heart and the last one had a sunflower on it. "Come on lets get these insides under the tree. You can open them tomorrow okay? We have a lot to do." Karen squealed and ran back inside to get Butters who moved outside and smiled at Kenny happy everything was going to smoothly. Kenny smiled back before they all helped bring the presents inside.

Kenny grabbed Butters for a moment and smiled. "Hey, nice touch to get her more gifts. How can I pay you back for everything?" Butters blinked and thought about it.

"I'll tell you later after everything, for now lets go have fun with Karen." He said with a smile as they all went inside and closed the door again.

There wasn't much, but a few gifts for Karen, a heater, a hot meal and some cheesy Christmas music playing as Butters and Karen played with their toys as Kenny watched from the couch. But it meant more then the world to both of them.

Butters was the one guy that everyone picked on, Kenny watched him play dolls with his sister and made a vow in his mind to always protect him as well. He deserved to be happy just like Karen. _'Mysterion and Chaos might be enemies, but Butters is a different story.'_ Kenny smiled to himself and joined them in their games for a good few hours as time passed.

* * *

Eventually Karen had fallen asleep and Butters put her to bed in his room, Kenny was waiting for him downstairs as they sat next to each other on the couch.

"You know Butters, I really can't thank you enough with words. Karen actually got a christmas and tomorrow she's going to get real presents, this means more then the world to me to see her so happy." Butters looked over at him and smiled.

"I know, and I'm happy I got to be the one to be able to help you with this. To have the chance to just be with people today and tomorrow... It's much better then just being home alone in the dark." Kenny let out a breath and nodded, lady luck must have been smiling on him to see Butters in his window earlier today.

"But now that we're alone, please tell me how I can pay you back for all of this. Anything at all." He saiking in a breath, it was Butters so he wouldn't expect it to be that bad... Butters was quite as he looked at him as he thought before glancing over around the room before nodding and standing up.

"Well if you really want to pay me back... dance with me." he said as Kenny blinked and looked at him in surprise.

"Dance... with you?" He said standing up as well looking surprised and confused as Butters smiled and stuck out a hand.

"Three dances, one where I lead, one where you lead, and one where we both take turns. I have an idea so go with me for now alright?" Butters had a hopeful yet worried look as Kenny blinked before smiling and let out a breath and took his hand.

"You drive a hard bargain Stotch, deal." He said chuckling as Butters smiled happily and took his other hand before moving to the middle of the room as a new song started.

Let It Snow.

Butters smiled at him looking down for a moment.

"Lets have some fun and play this a bit differently. You can be Mysterion and I can be your damsel Majorine ." He chuckled as Kenny blinked and thought about it before smiling and nodded.

"I think that will be just fine." He took a breath before smirking slipping into his Mysterion voice. "May I have this dance dear?" Butters shoulders bounced as he tried not to laugh and closed his eyes as he let control go for now. The world faded and he moved to watching the world threw a screen as Majorine took over and opened his eyes smiling up at Kenny.

"I think that would be wonderful. Shall we?" She said before they started to dance. Majorine was more then happy, she got to be apart of so much tonight! And even if they didn't know any better... knowing that they were happy with her being around was more the enough.

The music ended far to fast in her opinion as she pouted and looked up at Kenny before smiling.

"Thank you for the dance you masked man." She teased smiling as Kenny laughed at that and nudged her.

"I try to please and protect, thank you for letting me." They pair met each others eyes before the burst out laughing and leaned against each other as Majorine let Butters take control again.

"That was great Kenny." He said catching his breath from all the laughing. Kenny took in a long breath and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah but I owe you two more don't I? Shall I be princess Kenny kidnapped by the evil Professor Chaos?" Butters snorted and covered his face giggling at the thought.

"Oh my god this is too funny. But yes I suppose that will work nicely." He stepped away and put a hand on his chest. "Now that I have the fairest princess of all the land no one will stand against me!" Kenny put a hand over his face laughing at that as he stretched and bowed.

"No please spare me I'll do anything professor!" Butters looked back and smirked as Chaos took over and stood up straighter pushing a hand out.

"Then you'll dance with me and everyone will watch! I will be the only one that can have you now Princess." He said with a playful sneer as Kenny stumbled over laughing and took his hands.

"Oh the humiliation!" He cried as Chaos took him and pulled him into a dip.

"Now we dance princess." He purred causing Kenny to blink and blush at the sudden power Butters seemed to hold. Chaos was just getting started. The next song that started was jingle bells as Chaos took the lead and led them threw more gently then before as he smiled at Kenny. He got as pass for tonight since Butters was so happy as well as Majorine.

They went threw the dance and ended with another dip as Chaos let out a breath and smiled at him.

"Thanks for the dance Kenny. It was nice." Chaos said pulling him up and bowing to him before standing up as Butters again with a goofy smile.

"Kenny tonight has been amazing... you've made us so happy." he said not catching his small slip up. Luckily Kenny didn't either as he grabbed his hands blushing slightly as he smiled.

"We still have one more dance don't we? Come on let's make this last one perfect so you're night can be the best Christmas ever." he said before taking the lead at first as the final song started and they both blushed at it.

All I want for Christmas is you.

Kenny shook his head and smiled before leading Butters threw the last dance before halfway they switched. Not Majorine, Chaos, Princess Kenny, or Mysterion. Right now it was just Kenny and Butters.

And they both wouldn't have it any other way.

As they danced together neither noticed Karen had snuck down the stairs to see what all the laughing was and blinked at seeing her brother and butters dancing before smiling and giggling to herself holding her doll. Now they were all happy! Maybe they could be one big family someday. With that thought Karen snuck back upstairs and curled back up in bed hugging her doll.

"Thank you Santa." She said happily falling asleep again.

* * *

Butters and Kenny had shared the couch for the night not wanting to disturb Karen. Kenny woke up first with Butters asleep on his chest and mumbling to himself about random things. Kenny blushed and scratched his head, oh boy what was he getting himself into? Watching Karen was one thing but Butters... god it made him feel weird... he wasn't sure what this feeling was and he wasn't sure if he wanted to keep it.

"Butters... I'll protect you, and we'll see how life treats us alright?" He said quietly. Butters just grumbled and stretched out his arm snoring quietly. Kenny smiled before blinking at seeing Karen on the top of the stares and smiling up at her. "Merry Christmas Karen." He said happily as she smiled and walked down the stairs to not wake up Butters and giggled.

"Butters is still sleeping?"

"Yeah I wouldn't call him a heavy sleeper but I think his dreams aren't letting him wake up just yet. He keeps mumbling about things but I can't quite pick it up."

"I hope his dreams are good ones." Karen said quietly watching him as Kenny looked at her and rubbed her head.

"I'm sure they are Kare-bear."

* * *

Butters woke up a half an hour later snuggled up in a blanket with Karen and Kenny watching tv quietly in front of him. Chaos and Majorine had been talking to him a lot last night and he didn't want to get up before remembering that he had people to wake up to. He blinked and rubbed his eye before sitting up and yawning.

"Hey good morning you two." he said with a smile as they both turned around and smiled at him.

"Morning Butters. The Tv didn't wake you up did it?" Kenny said as Butters shook his head and slipped off the couch moving over and sitting down next to them.

"It was fine I slept pretty well to be honest." He chuckled and leaned back "But since we're all awake. Karen do you want to open your presents?" Karen looked over in excitement before looking back to Kenny.

"Would it be okay Kenny?"

"Yeah go ahead Karen, it's Christmas and you deserve it." He said with a smile as Karen squealed happily and ran over to her four presents blinking at the other two under the tree.

"Kenny Butters! Santa left you two gifts to!" The pair blinked and looked at each other before moving over to the gifts. They both had one from santa as they looked at each other in confusion. They didn't leave those two gifts...

"Well you open yours first Karen. I say open the one with the helmet it looks cool." He said with a smile as Kenny blinked and smirked.

"I say the one with the question mark looks pretty interesting, I would choose that one Karen." The duo looked at each other as Karen looked back and forth before shaking her head.

"Nope! I'm gonna save those two for last. The ones that gave me those gifts are the reasons I got to have such an amazing Christmas so best for last!" The pair looked at her and smiled at what she said.

"You know, I think that's the best idea out of the three." Butters said moving over as she grabbed Kenny's present with him looking over.

"Couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

The presents were opened one by one and Karen couldn't be more happy then she had ever been in her life. Kenny had gotten her a new doll so her other one would have a friend. Butters had gotten her a new hair brush and some pretty bows to put in her hair every day that Kenny said he would help her out with it later. She grabbed Chaos' box saving her guardian angles for last missing the nudge and smug smile Kenny had given Butters who rolled his eyes and just smirked at him. The raised eyebrow got its answer in a few moments when Karen opened the box.

"Whoa!" She pulled out a blue dress with very a very familiar looking design that had made Kenny's mouth drop open. Butters burst out laughing at his face and snorted patting his back.

"Well look at that! Karen seems like Chaos takes a fondness in you, if you ever wanted I think he would let you join as the head chaos kid!" he said in his laughing. The blue dress had his mask sewn on with sleeve designs in the form of gauntlets as Karen giggled and hugged it.

"So cool." She said as Kenny looked over at Butters and pushed him not commenting on his shit eating grin. Oh they were so gonna talk later.

"Alright Karen, chaos aside you have one more present." He said as Karen nodded and reached over grabbing her present from her angel. She quickly opened it but made sure not to rip any of the question marks directly. Once she opened it and pulled away the paper she gasp and picked up a necklace from inside. It had a purple bow on the chain and the pendant was a purple gem placed inside a heart that shined in the light. Karen was speechless as she looked at it. She had never seen something so... so beautiful...

"I-is it really alright if I have this? I-it's so... so amazing I don't know if I deserve this much..." Kenny moved over and gently picked up the necklace before placing it around her neck.

"I think you deserve this and more Karen. And if your angel thought you deserved this then you do." He said gently as Butters smiled at her.

"I believe that as well. And... if you're scared of having it at your house I can hold it here so no one will take it from you. You'll be able to wear it to all your dances wouldn't that be nice?" Karen looked between the two and started to tear up before she hugged Kenny.

"Oh big brother! Butters! Thank you both so much I just- I wish I could do something for you. I love you both!" Kenny hugged her back tightly as Butters smiled tearing up himself. He wished he had a sibling sometimes, but in his family that may not be the best idea.

"Karen, Kenny why don't we all go get some breakfast?" He said with a smile as the pair looked over and Kenny smiled.

"Seems like a good idea, come on Karen, we have all day before we have to go home. Lets spend it in the best way we can." She looked up to him and smiled nodding before blinking.

"Oh wait! What about Santa's presents to you and Butters?" Kenny blinked not remembering them as Butterrs looked over and grabbed them, two identical presents but one for Kenny and one for him. he passed the one for Kenny over to him and opened it wondering where these came from, Butters blinked when he pulled off the top and pulled out a jingle bell and a note. He glanced over the note and figured out what was going on and smiled.

 _'Chaos, Majorine, I should have known they would have wanted us to get presents as well...'_ Butters giggled and moved over placing the bell on the tree gently as Kenny opened his box and pulled out a chain with a sword pendant on it. He read the note and blinked in surprise at what it said.

'Some questions are better left unanswered, but merry Christmas.'

Kenny slipped on the necklace and chuckled.

"This is the weirdest Christmas ever you know that right?" Butter looked over and chuckled.

"Oh trust me I know, but I really wouldn't want it any other way right now. Come on lets get some breakfast, Karen you can help me cook if you go wash your hands." He said with a smile as Karen got up and ran out of the living room towards the kitchen smiling.

"Yay I get to help!" She cried out causing the two to laugh and Butters help Kenny up. Butters smiled at him and let out a breath brushing his hair back before it fell into it's normal position.

"Kenny... hm... you know what?" He looked at him and threw an arm around his shoulder taking him by surprise. "No more thank yous I think we've heard enough. You are a very strange guy Kenneth McCormick, and I can't get enough of it right now." He said with a big smile as Kenny blinked before laughing and elbowing him.

"I think you're right. No more thank yous, but you Lepold Stotch. You are easily the weirdest guy I know, and it takes a lot to do that." Butters chuckled.

"Seems like I have a title around you know. Come on lets get going and make breakfast." He said happily as they both walked into the kitchen laughing with each other.

Chaos and Majorine were quite that morning. But nothing needed to be said.

This had been the perfect Christmas and all of them got to be included. Who else could ask for more?

* * *

And there is the Christmas special! I typed this up in two days so I hope it's up to par with how long I made it. I really wanted to do the holiday special and I finished this exactly at 11:59, so I made my deadline to finish it before Christmas to post it on Christmas, I say I did well there.

Everything that really needed to be said was said in the beginning of this story and I might add onto it later, maybe a new years chapter and such? Would that still work under the title? I dunno, I leave that up to you guys to decide.

Thank you for reading my story and I hope you all have a wonderful day no matter what you celebrate.

Lyn out~


End file.
